Breathe
by amburnikole
Summary: Just a little story.....very fairy-talesque....Sarah/Jareth


Breathe   
by Empress Sarah 

Sarah looked deep into his eyes.   
The desire and electricity in the air was almost   
tangible. She felt like if she were to reach out she   
could grab onto it and never let it go.   
He looked back at her, fully aware of that fact.   
Emotions warred within him. Icy Revenge, slowly   
melting away revealing the hidden heart beneath.   
Slowly they crept closer to one another. They both   
held their breath as their lips touched......   
Then they both awoke with a start. 

What a dream! 

Sarah shook herself. She could still feel his arms on   
her. 

Jareth shook himself and brought his hands to his   
lips. He could have sworn he could still feel her. 

Sarah got up and looked at her reflection. The dark   
rings of sleeplessness began to form. She had these   
dreams constantly. She couldn't understand it. She   
thought she was over it. Apparently not. 

Jareth looked into his mirror and began to wonder. *   
My Sarah, do you dream in despair as I?*   


Sarah walked through the park. Whenever she had   
troubles, school or personal, she always found solace   
in this place. As the breeze blew against her she   
wrapped her arms around herself. She turned the volume   
up on her walkman and listened as a wonderful song   
played.   
*I wonder what he's doing right now...*   


Jareth gazed through his crystal ball at Sarah. She   
looked so lovely. He had to find a way to get her back   
to him. But what reason could he have, what excuse to   
bring here here?   
*Sure Ill say, Sarah Ive been having some interesting   
dreams about you, have you had any of me? Oh   
yeah that's original. All I need is to add What's Your   
Sign? at the end.*   
Then he got an idea.   
"Hoggle!!!!"   
"Yes yer majesty?"   
"I need you to do something for me."   
"Whatever could ya need?"   
"I need you to coordinate a party."   
"A party? A party for what?"   
"Well......an anniversary of the labyrinth party. Yes   
that's it. Its needs to have lots of flowers and   
beauty   
and fun."   
"What for?"   
"Because I want one Hogbrain! Dont ask so many   
questions."   
"Well who'm I invitin'?   
"Invite all the important people, oh yes and invite   
Sarah."   
"sarah?"   
"Yes Sarah. Is there a problem with that?"   
"No no no yer majesty. Of course not!"   
"Good, now see to it."   
And with that Hoggle left. 

Sarah sat in a park bench and began to drift into   
slumber when she felt something lightly tap her foot.   
She looked down and there lie an envelope with her   
name upon it.   
*What in the world?*   
Inside the envelope was a beautiful invitation. It   
read: 

You're cordially invited to the Anniversary of the   
Labyrinth by his Royal Highness, Jareth: King of the   
Goblins. It begins tomorrow at noon. Please wear   
appropriate attire. Please check yes or no at the   
bottom to notify if you will be attending. 

Sarah glanced at the bottom of the paper. Yes or no.   
Well, why shouldn't she go, she was invited after all. 

She pulled a pen from her pocket and checked yes.   
After doing so the paper folded itself up and   
disappeared in a flash of light.   
*wait a sec, how am I supposed to get there?*   


Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. She had found   
the best dress she could, though it was a little worse   
for wear. She didnt have very many pretty outfits. Her   
hair was down and straight and she wore no   
makeup. As her clock struck noon she still wondered   
how she was getting there. She closed her eyes for a   
moment and when she opened them she was in a large   
bedroom.   
Then she saw a little goblin scurry up to her. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. That dress'l never do. C'mon then lets   
get ya somethin better."   
The goblin led her to a closet full of wonderful   
clothes. The goblin pointed at a silver dress and   
asked for   
her to take it down. Sarah stared at it. It was so   
beautiful.   
"Alright then. Go'en put it on."   
Sarah did as instructed and turned to look at herself   
in the mirror. The dress hung to the floor. It had a   
sort of ballroomesqe quality to it, if there were such   
a word. It was form fitted from the top to the waist   
and tied with strings in the back like a corset and   
from the waist it belled out. It was a light silver   
and had   
an ethereal glow to it. The front had a low square   
neck and gave her quite a good amount of cleavage. She   
almost felt shy but told herself it was ok. There were   
no sleeves and the goblin painted silver swirly   
designs from her collarbone to her arm.   
"Alright missy for yer hair."   
The goblin set about curling her long black hair and   
putting it up in an elegant french twist-like do and   
then   
she sprinkled silver glitter into it and curled the   
loose tendrils.   
"How do ya like?"   
"Its wonderful. Thank you."   
"Yer welcome. Now to finish it, the makeup."   
Her makeup consisted of silver everything.   
"Well yer all set."   
"Ok now that I can talk to you, whats going on?"   
"Yer at the castle deary. The party is goin on   
downstairs in the garden. His majesty is expecting   
ya."   
"Really?"   
"Yes,actually.so better get goin."   
Sarah checked herself in the mirror again before   
following the goblin down to the garden.   


The goblin instructed her to stay inside the doorway   
until announced and bounded out the door. 

"Yer majesty and guests.Presenting The Lady Sarah!"   
On her cue Sarah walked out to meet many faces and   
began to search for a certain familiar one. When   
she found it her breath caught in her throat. 

Jareth had the same feeling. She was beautiful. 

He walked over to her and greeted her, to the jealousy   
of the other ladies present. 

"Hello Sarah. You look wonderful today."   
"Thank you." She blushed a bit.   
"If you'll excuse me a moment, I shall return."   
As he turned she studied him. He wore a similar jacket   
like from the ballroom except silver and his hair   
was also streaked with it and atop his head was a   
beautiful crown adorned with diamonds and crystals.   
She watched the way he walked and the way his mouth   
moved and wondered just why she was doing all   
of that. He turned suddenly to see her watching him   
intently. She smiled and moved towards her. She   
nervously smoothed out the invisible lines in her   
dress.   
"So Sarah, are you enjoying yourself?"   
"Yes thank you. Its a very beautiful party. I love all   
of the wonderful flowers."   
"Thank you. Would you care to join me in a dance? I   
have one of the best vocalists in the labyrinth here   
today..."   
"Next to you?"   
He chuckled.   
"Well yes. She picked an earth song to sing and I   
thought it would be appropriate to ask you for the   
first   
and only dance."   
She looked up into his eyes and thought she saw   
something there.   
"Of course."   
He took her by the hand and lead her to the center of   
the garden. Everyone stood back and watched in   
jealousy at this girl who contained all of Jareth's   
affections. The nymph, Nightingale, began to sing and   
the sweet melody played. 

"I can feel the magic floating in the air   
Being with you gets me that way   
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've   
Never been this swept away "   
  
Jareth pulled Sarah closer as they danced.Sarah laid   
her head on his chest.   
  
"All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze   
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms   
The whole world just fades away   
The only thing I hear   
Is the beating of your heart   
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe   
It's washing over me   
Suddenly I'm melting into you   
There's nothing left to prove   
Baby, all we need is just to be   
Caught up in the touch   
The slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be 

I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe" 

Sarah looked up at Jareth and he looked down at her.   
She again felt that feeling, that tangible desire.   
He pulled her as close as he could and she wrapped her   
arms around his neck. 

"In a way I know my heart is waking up   
As all the walls come tumbling down   
I'm closer than I've ever felt before   
And I know   
And you know   
There's no need for words right now   
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe   
It's washing over me   
Suddenly I'm melting into you   
There's nothing left to prove   
Baby, all we need is just to be 

Caught up in the touch   
The slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be   
  
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe " 

"Sarah, I need to talk to you about something."   
"Yes?"   
"Ive been having some strange dreams lately. have you   
been experiencing that as well?"   
Her eyes widened in surprise.   
"Yes, actually, I have."   
"What were yours about?"   
"Well what were yours about?"   
He grinned at her.   
And she smiled back.   
"what if all of this is a dream Jareth?"   
"Then we better make the best of it before we wake   
up."   
Then he bent down and kissed her. Her arms came up and   
cupped his face. She kissed him back   
earnestly, grateful to finally get to finish where her   
dreams would always stop. But then again dreams can   
only go so far without a little help from reality.   
  
"Caught up in the touch   
The slow and steady rush   
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be   
I can feel you breathe   
Just breathe 

I can feel the magic floating in the air   
Being with you gets me that way " 

As the last lines were song they slowly pulled apart.   
Jareth looked at her with great intensity and she   
finally could see the love there. He reached out to   
caress her face, to assure himself she was really   
there.   
He was afraid if he touched her too hard she would   
shatter away like the dreams always did. But she   
reached up and cupped his chin in her hands and   
brought him down for another kiss, melting away all   
doubts.   
"I love you Sarah."he whispered.   
"I love you too."   


After the party, they sat in the garden together   
holding hands.   
A similar tiara now adorned her tresses of hair. 

Her head lay on his chest.   
He looked down at her and marveled at how one could   
love another so much.   
"Sarah my queen, what is it you wish me to do? Ask   
anything and it shall be done. All is yours.You can   
have kingdoms and riches...."   
She silenced him with a kiss and put her head back   
onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her like a   
blanket of love and she slowly whispered her reply   
before they fell into the best sleep they had had in a   
long time.   
"Just breathe....." 


End file.
